


May Your Heart Believe the Truths You Tell

by lucidscreamer



Series: The Light of Egypt [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Auras, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mediums, Steamship Travel, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Almost immediately after the funeral, Pegasus began contacting every spiritualist and medium (no matter how shady) that he could locate.





	May Your Heart Believe the Truths You Tell

"You do not have to know the truth, if you believe it."

Those were the last words Maximillion Pegasus' father had spoken to him as he lay on his death bed. Ever since that day, they had become the words Pegasus tried to live by. It was difficult sometimes, creating his own truth and finding the fortitude to believe in it when everything around him was falling apart.

His mother had not taken the death of his father well. She had retreated into herself, becoming a black-clad shell of her formerly vivacious self. Pegasus watched her detorioration with a heavy heart, but nothing he tried -- from a virtual cornucopeia of physicians and experts to psychics and spiritual healers -- had made the least bit of difference in her determined retreat from the world. Ever the dutiful son, he had done all he could to make her comfortable, even hiring a companion to brighten her self-imposed seclusion.

He could not have imagined that he would fall in love with the fair-haired companion.

Her name was Cecelia, and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was like ripe wheat, falling about her face in golden ringlets. Her eyes were bluer than the summer sky, and her laughter sweeter than silver bells or babbling brooks. When she smiled at him, shy and uncertain, he felt as if his heart could fly right out of his chest to dance among the clouds.

Their courtship lasted seven months, at the end of which she had agreed to do him the great honor of becoming his wife.

One week later, she was dead -- and he knew exactly what his mother had been thinking when she shut herself away from the world and its constant, terrible reminders of what he had lost.

Almost immediately after the funeral, Pegasus began contacting every spiritualist and medium (no matter how shady) that he could locate. It did not matter where they were; he would travel any distance and pay any fee, if only they could allow him to speak to his beloved Cecelia. He attended séance after séance, peered into a hundred crystal balls, and slowly emptied his metaphorical coffers. But it was all to no avail. No matter how celebrated the medium, none of them lived up to their claims. None of them could truly break through the veil and let him contact his lost love.

And then he heard about a young man in London, a medium, it was said, who surpassed all the others. So, Pegasus set sail at once for England, determined to meet this young man and to engage his services.

On the ship, he had a strange encounter with a blind man from Egypt. Though bereft of physical sight, Shadi (for that was the blind man's name) could perceive the psychic auras of both the living and the dead. Excited by the notion that Shadi's unique skill might help him in his quest, Pegasus convinced Shadi to accompany him to London.

"I will find you again, my darling," Pegasus vowed, his eyes turned to the distant stars as he stood on the deck of the passenger liner. "One day soon, I will help you find your way back to me."

That was his truth, and he made himself believe it, with all his heart.

　

　

　

　

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet from my 2008 NaNoWriMo project folder. Doing my best to clear that sucker out...


End file.
